1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel display having selectable simulated illuminating means.
2. Background Art
There are a number types of displays in which it is desirable to vary the display, often as related to time. Examples of such displays are menus, schedules, and certain types of greeting cards. While the present invention is described primarily with reference to greeting cards, it will be understood that the invention is applicable as well to any type of display having the requirements satisfied by the invention.
A "greeting card" is typically a piece of paper or thin cardboard, usually small and rectangular, printed with a message of holiday greeting, congratulations, good wishes, sympathy, or other sentiment, often with an illustration or decorations, for mailing to a friend or relative on an appropriate occasion. The more elaborate of such cards often include portions thereof which fold out from the plane of the card and may even include audible messages emitted from embedded electronic circuitry.
Some greeting cards, such as those used for Chanukah, Christmas, Advent, or birthdays include in the graphics thereon pictures of candles or lights. Since such illuminating means are only pictorially shown, they lack the vibrance of real illuminating means. It would be desirable to have some means of providing simulated illuminating means on greeting cards which are more realistic than mere pictorial representations.
Others of such greeting cards are related in one way or another to time. For example, a Chanukah greeting card typically includes an illustration of a menorah, frequently an eight-branched candelabrum usually with a central shammash, or candle, used for lighting the eight candles disposed at the distal ends of the eight branches, one additional candle being lit every day for the eight days of the festival of Chanukah. By necessity, the pictorial representation of the menorah shows all candles lighted. In addition to having more realistic representations of candles, it would be desirable to have some means of showing the proper number of candles lit for each day of the festival.
Another time-related greeting card is a birthday card. Often, especially in the case of younger children, a birthday card may indicate an age, e.g., four years old, and show a birthday cake with four lighted candles on it. This requires that a greeting card seller maintain an inventory of cards for a range of ages. In addition to having more realistic representations of candles, it would be desirable to have means to selectively adjust the stated age and the number of candles shown as lighted on a card, in order to reduce the amount of inventory required.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a greeting card having a selectable number of simulated illuminating means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a greeting card that is simply and economically manufactured.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.